Say Something
by JEmily89
Summary: Something terrible happens and JJ remembers. Characters do not belong to me and neither really does the story line. Got the idea from the SVU episode with AJ Cook.


JJ screamed as the bullet entered Emily's chest. This case wasn't supposed to go this way. These cases were never supposed to go this way. Emily lay on the floor as JJ's face froze in panic… fear… as if every worst nightmare of JJ's was coming true right in front of her eyes. Every fight, every smile of Emily's, her brown eyes, her saunter, everything about Emily flashed before her eyes as a life was snuffed out by a bullet. Another life, another day, another case. Several minutes later JJ found herself next to Emily, covered in blood, sobbing and begging God to take her instead, anyone but her Emily. It had all started with one case.

_It was a particularly rough case for JJ. Emily was still new to the team, having transferred from another field office into the Behavioral Analysis Unit (BAU). JJ was still just the Media Liaison for the team, in charge with connecting the team with various law enforcement offices, local field offices, and managing press releases. All it took for JJ to fall in love with those brown eyes of Emily's was a warm embrace and coffee following an attack by rabid dogs owned and used for torture by the unsub in the particular case. Emily was good at compartmentalizing. That was what she had told JJ. She even taught her to compartmentalize feelings and the grotesque parts of their job they had to see on a regular basis. It took longer for Emily to fall in love with JJ though; but when she did she fell hard and in an all-consuming way. She could never say no to those baby blue eyes and the smile that lit up the whole room. _

The next thing JJ knew after the vivid flashback of the case that started it all, she was in the hospital and she had no idea why other than she needed to get to Emily and why was there blood on her clothes. Was Emily alive? What had happened? The team was glad to see that JJ was awake and came into her room. Garcia, JJ and Emily's best friend, and the technology genius of the team explained what had happened, with tears in her eyes. JJ and Emily must have been making dinner when someone broke into their condo in D.C. overlooking the Capitol. JJ remembered the day she moved in with Emily like it was yesterday…

_The two agents had been dating for six months and JJ was tired of commuting and going back and forth between the two apartments. She had one in Leesburg, Virginia and Emily had her own in Washington D.C. with a killer view of the Capitol at night. JJ's apartment was a little small but it worked for her. That was until Emily asked her to move in with her. Emily's condo had plenty of room and it was closer to work. It only took a few seconds for JJ to say yes. The day she moved in was one of the happiest days of her life. They spent the night entangled in blankets on the couch overlooking the city before calling it a night in *their* room and *their* bed now. JJ knew this was where she belonged._

Garcia continued with the details of what had happened when JJ snapped back from remembering that day. The unsub was one they had been tracking for awhile. He had been targeting couples in the D.C. area for about three months now, just careful enough to not be caught on the radar. That is until he targeted Emily and JJ. His M.O. was successful couples, particularly successful same-sex couples as he felt that this was an abomination. The unsub attacked JJ and as he did Emily was able to dial 911. 911 was able to get there but not in enough time. After attacking JJ, leaving her wounded and raped, he shot Emily right in front of her. Their saving grace was Metro Police Department showing up. The last gunshot that JJ heard was not Emily being shot, the life being snuffed out that night was not Emily's but the unsub's life. No one else had been hurt. Tears filled Garcia's eyes. JJ remembered the dinner they were making that night. The flashbacks just kept filling her head, blocking out the traumas of the night…

_JJ and Emily had both gotten home after a rather boring day at the office, catching up on reports, doing research. JJ had recently been promoted to a profiler after taking a series of courses and meeting the necessary requirements. She loved the job of course. She loved profiling people and she felt so much more part of the team than she did as Media Liaison. The women hadn't had a chance to celebrate yet, so this night was their celebration. Emily loved to cook and she was excellent at it so she prepared an Italian dinner that JJ would love. JJ helped her prep. That was when she heard a loud noise. The sound of the door being destroyed. The next thing she remembered was the gunshot and everything going black._

Garcia could see that faraway look in JJ's eyes and knew that she wasn't there. She was remembering something. Her face was so blank. The look of terror in JJ's eyes gave Garcia the worst feeling in the pit of her stomach. How could this happen to her best friend? That was when the doctor entered and told them the news. Emily had made it through surgery but was in critical condition in the ICU. Only family members would be allowed in to see her. The doctor then asked for the team to leave the room so he could privately speak with JJ. The rape kit had already been performed and the doctor gave JJ information regarding taking medication to prevent pregnancy and testing because of the rape. He informed her that her injuries would heal, cuts, scratches and bruises from fighting back. JJ asked if she would be able to see Emily and the doctor informed her that as they were legally married in D.C., she would as soon as Emily awoke. JJ remembered the day Emily asked her to marry her. It was one of the happiest days of her life and was rather unexpected…

_Things had been rocky, JJ thought Emily was keeping a secret. JJ was planning on talking to Emily about it that night when Emily called and asked her to be home at a specific time and that they needed to talk. Emily spent all day planning, setting up, and pacing the condo. She set up roses, candles, bought cheetos for JJ (her favorite), and JJ's favorite bottle of wine. Emily knew things had been rough lately for them, emotions were high and Emily was hiding the fact that she had purchased a ring. She wasn't sure where JJ stood right now but she knew where she stood. There was nothing that could take away JJ from her. Not without a fight and so she had decided that on the one year anniversary of JJ moving in, she was popping the question. They had discussed it before. JJ wanted something special but she wasn't against taking matters into her own hands and proposing herself. Honestly, they both knew the direction they were headed. They had risked everything for their relationship, even their careers. They weren't letting that go. JJ came home irritated and concerned. That was until she saw the candles, the roses, and the cheetos. Emily kissed her and put on soft music. Emily was barely on her knee when JJ grabbed her, embraced her and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Of course she would marry Emily. They were married that Fall. Someone in the FBI was able to pull strings and get them a small ceremony on the steps of the Capitol. It had been a chilly Fall day, autumn leaves all around but the two never once felt cold because they had each other._

JJ snapped back from the flashback and asked if Emily was going to make it. Honestly, the doctor didn't know. She was in critical condition but the bullet had managed by some miracle to bypass any critical organs. She would have a nasty scar and a nasty recovery if she made it and the doctor was hopeful that if she made it through the night, she'd make a full recovery. JJ nodded as she wiped away a tear. She would be able to see her love soon. Until then, JJ continued to block out the memories of the night, the rape. She asked for ice and water for her hoarse throat. Her lips dry, chapped, and bruised. After sipping on water, she fell asleep and dreamed of a day not so long ago…

_It was their first fight as a married couple. JJ couldn't exactly remember what had started it. Maybe it had been the mortgage or the discussion of kids and JJ not wanting to be a stay at home mom and Emily being concerned about their safety. She was never really sure but that fight ended with JJ sleeping on the couch for saying something she didn't mean. __**I'm giving up on you. **__God knows she didn't mean that. Had she? In the middle of the night, Emily, face still fresh full of tears, full of anger, sat down on the floor next to couch. __**Say something. Say anything.**__ She begged JJ. JJ opened her eyes and kissed her wife. How could she give up on this? They'd had fights since but JJ could never give up on her Emily. No matter how many times Emily screamed __**Say something. Say anything.**__ JJ would go quiet. _

A few hours later when JJ woke up, she was able to see Emily. Emily hadn't woken up yet from surgery and the doctor was starting to worry that she might not wake up from the surgery. He figured maybe the sound of JJ's voice would help her wake up or improve her situation. JJ fought back the tears and kissed her wife on the forehead. _**Say something. Say anything Emily. I'm never giving up on you.**_She begged. _Please god, let her wake up. _Emily's heart monitor started to register an abnormal heartbeat and doctor's rushed in to check on her. That was when Emily opened her eyes. _**Something.**_ She whispered. _**JJ**_. Her voice croaked but in that moment JJ knew everything might actually be okay. She would never give up on her Emily.


End file.
